Espers del Futuro
by Zlesenger09
Summary: Viajes en el tiempo, para Ciudad Academia no es algo imposible, pero, ¿quien se animaria a semejante aventura?, 17 años en el futuro seis niños fueron elegidos... ¡Los hijos de todos los Nivel 5!, ¿que pasara con nuestros protagonistas en el presente?, ¡entren y averiguenlo!.
1. Chapter 1

**Espers del Futuro**

**Capitulo 1: Problemas de otros tiempos.**

Ciudad Academia, una ciudad de la que se decía tenia al menos unos 30 años de adelantos tecnológicos con respecto al resto del mundo y que estaba ubicada al oeste de Tokio, era de hecho un lugar para el desarrollo de habilidades sobrenaturales en donde el 80% de los 2.3 millones de sus habitantes eran estudiantes, alguno de los cuales habían ganado poderosas habilidades psíquicas gracias a la ciencia.

En este sitio, los eventos paranormales eran cosas de todos los días, los transeúntes podían ver alguno de estos actos incluso a plena luz del día en medio de una multitud de personas que tan solo buscaban gastar sus ratos libres.

Si, las cosas paranormales eran de hecho… normales… en esta ciudad.

**KTKMys4h **

Dentro de un oscuro y silencioso callejón todo parecía tranquilo, apenas la presencia de un par de gatos que maullaban llamándose entre si rompía la quietud del lugar.

Crackle… Crackle… Crackle…

Incluso si el cielo no estaba nublado y la luz de la Luna iluminaba lo que bien podía considerarse como una muy bella noche, el sonido de electricidad se podía escuchar en medio del silencio del oscuro callejón.

En el aire, a la altura aproximada del tercer piso de los dos edificios que encerraban el angosto pasillo, comenzó a soplar una suave brisa acompañado del sonido crepitante de la electricidad.

Poco a poco, el viento fue tomando forma convirtiéndose en un círculo incompleto que giraba y giraba sobre si como una serpiente intentando alcanzar su propia cola, aumentando la velocidad hasta que finalmente el círculo se completo empezando a brillar con una luz resplandeciente cargada de electricidad que se iba ensanchando hasta que el circulo luminoso alcanzo los cinco metros de diámetro encendiéndose como una lámpara.

-…-

De repente, del luminoso circulo de luz, salieron, cabeza abajo, seis figuras pequeñas que se estrellaron duramente contra el piso del callejón, o al menos lo hizo solo la primer figura puesto que el resto cayó encima de ella uno sobre el otro formando una pequeña montaña de humanos.

-¡Auch!, nadie me dijo que el viaje seria de esta manera…- Se quejaba la primer caída con voz dolorida, tanto el círculo por sobre sus cabezas desaparecía- ¡y ustedes!, ¿hasta cuándo piensan quedarse sobre mi huh?, ¡pesan mucho!.

Lentamente y uno por uno el resto de los caídos comenzaron a incorporarse liberando de su peso a su compañera.

-Hmph!, mira quién habla- Bufo en tono ofendido una niña de entre 10 y 12 años, era poseedora de un sedoso y largo cabello rubio y ojos azules, iba vestida con un largo vestido de una pieza totalmente blanco dándole la apariencia de una princesa- la que pesa más de una tonelada…

-¿¡A quien le dices que pesa una tonelada!- Gruño la primera en tono amenazante enseñándole sus puños, esta era una niña de la misma edad que la rubia, de corto cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos castaños, portaba una remera simple de color negro y pantalones cortos de color marrón, combinado con una zapatilla deportiva blanca y una gorra roja sobre su cabeza.

-Tú, realmente no tienes clase- Le devolvió la rubia mirándola de forma despectiva- ¿y con esos modales tan bruscos son con lo que pretendes ser digna de ingresar a Tokiwadai?- Agrego en tono burlón.

-Tu… una palabra más y…- Se sulfuro la pelinegra prácticamente a punto de lanzarse sobre la otra.

-Sora-chan, Kumiko-chan, po… por favor ya dejen de pelear…- Les suplico otra niña a la pelinegra y a la rubia respectivamente, colocándose preventivamente entre ambas.

Esta niña, que temblaba un poco asustada, era de corto cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos oscuros, vestía una falda corta de color blanco y una polera rosa.

-Yuka... chan…- Musito la pelinegra desviando sus castaños ojos hacia la tercer chica quien era su mejor amiga y la única a la que escuchaba cuando se enojaba- ¡hmph!... –Volviendo la mirada se cruzo de brazos adoptando una pose orgullosa dándole la espalda a su ''rival'', quien a su vez hizo lo propio girando su cabeza hacia la pared opuesta.

-Ustedes… son igual que sus madres…- Murmuro Yuka soltando una pequeña risita que fue detectada por el dúo.

-¿Huh?, ¿dijiste algo?-

-N… no!, ¡nada!, ¡nada!- Se apresuro a rectificarse antes de meterse en problemas.

Sin abandonar sus posiciones por un par de minutos, el silencio volvió a adueñarse del callejón haciendo volver en si a ''los viajeros'', que rápidamente volvieron a tomar conciencia sobre su actual situación comenzando a observar con detenimiento todo a su alrededor.

-Ah, humm, ¿en dónde estamos?- Pregunto con voz tímida la tercer chica colocándose detrás de la espalda de la pelinegra.

-¿Quizás… ¿quizás lo logramos?- Inquirió Kumiko.

-¿Eso crees?- Dudo Sora, lentamente, las tres se dirigieron al comienzo del callejón acercándose lo suficiente como para tener una mejor panorámica del lugar en el que se hallaban- hmm… pues a mí no me parece que lo hayamos conseguido, es decir… no veo grandes diferencias con el lugar de donde venimos.

-Bueno, no te olvides que Ciudad Academia ya tenía un adelanto tecnológico considerable con respecto al resto del mundo- Le dijo la rubia de cabello largo- probablemente solo notemos alguna diferencia si salimos de la ciudad…

-N… no, no podemos hacer eso Kumiko-chan- Negó Yuka con algo de miedo- nosotros solo podemos estar dentro de los límites de la ciudad… nuestros padres…

-Querrás decir TUS padres- La corrigió su interlocutora- mi madre no me ha puesto ningún límite acerca de donde pueda o no ir… y de todas formas solo estaba especulando… nunca dije que tuviera una intención real de salir de Ciudad Academia.

-S… si, lo siento- Se disculpo la otra.

-No necesitas disculparte con ella- La regaño Sora girándole sus nudillos sobre la sien.

-Auch!, Auch!, Auch!, eso duele Sora-chan- Se quejaba la rubia en tono lastimero- lo siento, lo siento…

-¿No te eh dicho que no debías disculparte?- Mascullo la pelinegra apretando aun mas fuerte sus nudillos.

-Hmm, me lo eh estado preguntando desde hace un rato pero… ¿en donde están los demás?- Inquirió Kumiko observando a su alrededor.

-¿Eh?- Sorprendida por la pregunta, Sora volteo su mirada hacia el callejón encontrándose tan solo con un chico de su edad de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color, vistiendo una camiseta blanca y largos pantalones negros, que a su vez la observaba como si estuviera aburrido- Eh… Hmm, este… veamos… uno - Continuo apuntándose a ella misma- dos… tres…- Siguió señalando a sus compañeras de viaje- cuatro y… ¿eh?... Hmm… este… ¿no se suponía que éramos seis?...

-Justamente por eso es lo que estoy preguntando en donde se metió el resto- Le devolvió Kumiko de forma mordaz.

-Eh… eh… eh… ¡AHHHHHHHHH!, ¿¡QUE AH PASADO CON LOS DEMAS!- Grito la pelinegra sobresaltando a los demás en su grito repentino- ¿¡FUE UN SECUESTRO!, ¿¡LO FUE VERDAD!, ¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURA QUE LO FUE!

-¡Ya cálmate!- Rugió Kumiko lo suficientemente alto como para detener los alaridos de la desesperada pelinegra.

-¿Qué hare?, ¿Qué hare?, no han pasado ni diez minutos y ya perdí a casi la mitad de mi escuadrón…- Casi lloraba la niña.

-¡Te digo que te calmes!- Volvió a gritarle la rubia consiguiendo por fin la atención de la pelinegra- en primera, nadie se ah perdido ni ha sido secuestrado, en segunda, ¿Quién demonios te ha nombrado nuestra líder?, y en tercera ¿¡desde cuando nos hicimos parte del ejercito!...

-Eso no es lo importante Kumiko-chan…- Musito Yuka con una gotita de sudor bajándole por la sien.

-Pe… pero… Takeshi-kun… Yoko-chan… ellos…-

-Si buscas a esos dos- Hablo el pelirrojo por primera vez desde las sombras- hace rato se fueron hacia el otro lado del callejón…

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¿Huh?...-

-…-.

-¿¡Y por qué no los detuviste, Aito-san!- Le grito Sora de repente acercándosele.

-¿Huh?, ¿y por qué tendría que hacer algo tan molesto como eso?- Se quejo el chico- no recuerdo que me hayan nombrado la niñera de nadie

-Aito-san…- Lloraba la pelinegra muy compungida.

-¡He!, ¿de tal palo tal astilla eh?- Lo provoco Kumiko.

-¿Huh?, atrévete a repetir eso maldita perra…-

-Hablando de gente sin clase…- Murmuro la chica

-¡Ya basta!- Los corto Sora- este no es el momento para pelearnos entre nosotros... ¿acaso ya se olvidaron para que vinimos aquí?

-No, pero apuesto a que tu si lo hiciste... ¿o me equivoco?-

-¡Eh?, cla... ¡claro que no!, nosotros vinimos... ¡nosotros vinimos... eh... nosotros vinimos... ¿huh?, ¿para que demonios habíamos venido?-

Ante esto, Aito y Yuka se fueron de espaldas al estilo anime, en tanto Kumiko sonreía como diciendo ¿no te lo había dicho?.

-Bu... bueno, eso ahora no es lo mas importante- Farfullo Sora algo colorada- por el momento nos dedicaremos a buscar a los que nos faltan...

-¿Y?, ¿por donde sugieres empezar?- Pregunto Kumiko.

-Eh, hmm, bueno... déjame ver... ¡Aito-san!- Exclamo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo- ¿tu y Takeshi-kun se llevan bien no es así?, en ese caso de seguro que debes de saber en que lugares puede estar...

-No... en realidad no tengo ni idea- Desmintió el chico de forma rápida- y además no nos llevamos bien ¿de donde diablos sacaste tu esa posibilidad?...

-Eh... el me lo dijo...-

-¡PUES CLARAMENTE TE MINTIO!-

-Ahhh tu si que eres ingenua- Se burlo Kumiko ganándose una mirada enfadada de la pelinegra.

-¡Bien!, ahora- Retomo esta en tono fuerte- puesto que los encontraremos mucho mas rápido si cubrimos mas terreno nos dividiremos en dos grupos… ¡tu!- Exclamo dirigiéndose a la ojiazul- vendrás conmigo.

-¿Huh?, ¿y por que tendría que ir contigo?-

-Yuka-chan- Continuo la niña sin prestarle atención- tú iras con Aito-san…

Ante esto, la asustadiza rubia giro sus temblorosos ojos hacia el único chico del grupo.

-¿Eh?, ¿te… te… tengo que ir… co… co… con el?...-

-¿Hmm?, ¿pasa algo?- Inquirió la pelinegra curiosa.

-Eh… no… no… na… nada…- Balbuceaba la niña cada vez mas nerviosa.

-¿Hn?- Sin entender el repentino temblor de su amiga, la pelinegra desvió sus ojos hacia el pelirrojo que le devolvió una mirada cargada de instinto asesino para luego volver su vista hacia la rubia- eh… ¿le tienes miedo?- Pregunto un poco incrédula antes de soltar una pequeña risita- ¡no te preocupes!, puede que tenga esa cara de asesino pero Aito-san es en realidad un chico muy bueno... estarás bien con el- Le aseguro mostrándole el pulgar.

-Eh… eh…- Sin saber que responder Yuka tan solo se le quedo mirando con ojos llorosos como suplicándole que no la enviara con el pelirrojo, mas sus intenciones se vieron perdidas en la sonrisa que continuaba dándole su amiga que muy a su pesar le dio un pequeño empujoncito en la espalda acercándola al chico.

-Estarás bien, confía en mi- Le dijo bajito- Aito-san, asegúrate de acompañarla y como me la regreses con un simple rasguño ¡te daré la paliza de tu vida!, ¿¡has entendido!

-Si, si, lo que tu digas- Murmuro el chico evitando mirarla a los ojos, no le tenia miedo, después de todo el poseía genes de los mas fuertes, mas sin embargo la pelinegra procedía de una familia incluso mas poderosa que la suya debido a lo cual le tenia cierto respeto- vámonos- Le ordeno a Yuka dándose la vuelta y, sin esperar por la rubia se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Resignada a su cruel destino, la niña dio una última mirada lastimera a su amiga antes de seguirlo con el aire de un condenado a muerte dirigiéndose a la silla eléctrica.

-Hmm dime, ¿Por qué enviaste a esa miedosa con ese bárbaro?- Le pregunto Kumiko a Sora un poco curiosa- ¿no son algo… incompatibles?...

-Por que si te enviara a ti con el acabarían matándose el uno al otro- Le respondió esta antes de volverse a la rubia enfrentándola con la mirada- y por que además confío mas en el que en ti para ir con ella…

-Ehhh, vaya, si que tienes algo de cerebro después de todo- Sonrió la rubia seguido de lo cual comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de donde el otro par se había marchado siendo inmediatamente seguida por la pelinegra.

**KTKMys4h **

-Hoo… ¿Así que esto es Ciudad Academia?- Inquirió una niña de largo cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos del mismo color, manteniendo una sonrisa entre desafiante y entusiasta… demasiado entusiasta.

La niña en cuestión, que vestía una musculosa negra y un chaleco abierto colocado sobre sus hombros y pantalones deportivos, se encontraba en esos momentos en lo alto de un edificio acaparando majestuosamente con la vista todo lo que llegaba a divisar con sus ojos.

-Interesante- Sonrió- este lugar será todo un reto…

La niña se carcajeo de forma suave unos instantes dejándose llenar por la emoción que sentía de haber logrado su primer objetivo y estando muy cerca del otro y mucho más importante.

-Supongo que no será sencillo, pero… como papa siempre decía… si quieres hacer algo- Murmuro en un pequeño susurro- ¡SOLO TIENES QUE HACERLO CON AGALLAS!- Rugieron al mismo tiempo ella y un adolescente aparecido repentinamente a su lado

-¿Huh?- Totalmente sorprendidos, la niña y el chico se giraron para mirarse mutuamente a los ojos.

El recién llegado de corto y puntiagudo cabello negro, con una cinta blanca adornando su frente, vestía una chaqueta depositada sobre sus hombros sobre una camisa con el dibujo de un sol naciente en ella y pantalones largos de color blanco.

-Yo- La saludo a la niña de forma natural sin notar que esta lo miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder debido al asombro que estaba experimentando.

-… ¡TU!- Bramo la pelinegra señalándolo.

-¿Huh?-.

**KTKMys4h **

-¿Ciudad Academia eh?- Murmuro un chico en tono tranquilo observando medio burlón todo lo que lo rodeaba- hmm, no ah cambiado mucho…

Este era un chico de corto cabello castaño y ojos negros, vestía una chaqueta de cuero marrón abierta mostrando una camisa gris debajo y pantalones vaqueros dándole un aire fresco.

-¿Debería ir por ahí y divertirme?- Se pregunto en voz baja mientras caminaba lentamente entre la multitud de estudiantes de instituto que se dirigían a sus dormitorios- hmm, aunque en realidad no se suponía que debía separarme de los demás.

Continuando con su camino el chico acertó a observar a una pareja que caminaba en sentido contrario por la otra acera de la calle.

Estos eran un chico y una chica.

La chica de pequeña estatura, corto cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, iba a la cabeza aparentemente burlándose del chico, de cabello desordenado rubio y ojos oscuros, que, detrás de ella cargaba con un montón de bolsas llenas de mercadería.

-Apúrate Hamazura, a este paso llegaremos tarde y Mugino se vera súper molesta- Comentó la chica.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, pero estas cosas pesan- Le respondió el rubio en tono gruñón- y además tengo que tener cuidado o los huevos se romperán, ¿¡y además podrías ayudarme no!.

-¿Huh?, ¿pretendes que una dama haga el trabajo de un hombre?, eso es súper patético-

Como respuesta el chico mascullo un par de palabras que no llegaron a los oídos del castaño pero que claramente podría decir que se parecía a un insulto no muy agradable.

Deteniendo sus pasos, el chico siguió con su penetrante mirada a la pareja hasta que esta se perdió de vista al doblar una esquina.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que sorpresa tan agradable… de todos los posibles lugares… venir a encontrarme con m propio ''padre´´ en un periodo de tiempo tan corto… ¿no es algo súper genial?- Sonrió divertido para luego darse la vuelta y seguir a la pareja lo mas silenciosamente que pudo tratando de no ser descubierto.

**KTKMys4h **

-Dime de nuevo, ¿Por qué estoy yendo contigo?- Le pregunto Kumiko a Sora.

-Pues obviamente para poder encontrar a Takeshi-kun y a Yoko-chan-

-Eso no responde mi pregunta-

-¿Huh?-

-Claramente soy capaz de buscarlos por mi propia cuenta de modo que este emparejamiento es completamente innecesario-

-¿Eh?, pero… ¿no te perderás si vas sola?-

-Tonta, ya eh estado en este lugar antes-

-¿En serio?-

-Así es, ¿y que hay de ti?-

-Pues vine una vez con mis padres a visitar a mi Onii-chan pero…- Murmuro la pelinegra algo nerviosa.

-Obviamente nadie seria capaz de memorizar toda una ciudad visitándola una sola vez- Completo Kumiko por la otra- bien, de todas formas no es como si eso fuera de mi incumbencia.

-Acto seguido, la niña se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a la pelinegra.

-¿Eh?, esp… ¿¡en serio te vas!- Exclamo Sora.

-Solo mírame- Sonrió victoriosa la rubia tras lo cual doblo se mezclo entre los estudiantes mayores que iban por ahí.

-Se fue…- Musito la pelinegra ahora completamente sola- ¿y… ¿¡y ahora que se supone que debo hacer!

Inclinándose un poco, la niña se llevo sus manos a la cabeza al tiempo que gemía angustiada por su mala suerte.

No obstante, su depresión duro muy poco como rápidamente volvió a sus pies, una llama de determinación brillando en sus ojos.

-¿¡Pero que estoy haciendo!, ¡no acabo de viajar en el tiempo 17 años al pasado para deprimirme por estas tonterías!- Rugió como un tigre enjaulado -¡Bien!, si esa tonta quiere irse que se vaya, no la necesito para nada… y ahora… ¡cambio de planes!… ¡lo primero que hare será buscar a mis jóvenes padres de este tiempo y les hare saber que tendrán una linda hija como yo!... ¡así es!...¡PREPARENSE PARA CONOCERME MIS JOVENES PADRES!...

**#### - #### KTyKMiL #### - #### **

**Hola ¿Qué tal?, mi nombre es Zlesenger09 y aquí les traigo la primera de mis cinco historias de esta maravillosa serie llamada To Aru Majutsu No Index de la cual soy un acérrimo fanático je je je XO.**

**Sobre la historia, qué de paso y espero que al menos y capte aunque sea un poquito de su atención (de no hacerlo diré a mi favor que no suelo esforzarme demasiado en el primer capitulo dejando lo mejor de la trama para los siguientes je je, XO), solo se tratara, como ya deben de haber adivinado de una historia de los viajes en el tiempo ¡PERO ATENCION!... no todo será color de rosas en este fic como el viaje tiene su muy buena razón de ser (o por mejor decir posee ''otra razón'' oculta y oscura a la que los protagonistas deberán enfrentarse MWA HA HA HA HA HA XOOOOOO…).**

**Bien, no me extenderé demasiado en mi presentación de la historia (que por cierto ya es mi octava je je je), solo decir que si al menos les ah gustado y desean una continuación déjenme un pequeñito review que me hará muy feliz con ustedes mis lectores.**

**Eso será todo por el momento, recuerden no se olviden del review si desean el capitulo 2 XO, que la pasen bien, Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espers del Futuro**

**Capitulo 2: Caminos cruzados.**

-Hmm, no quiero ser alarmista pero… ¿no sientes como si nos estuvieran persiguiendo?- Pregunto Kinuhata Saiai a su compañero Hamazura Shiage.

-¿¡Eh!?, ¿¡En serio!?- Se sorprendió este empezando a mirar de un lado a otro.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?... en serio eres súper patético Hamazura…-

-Lo siento por ser un idiota…-

-¡Y deja de mirar!, quienquiera que sea se dará cuenta que nos percatamos de su presencia…-

-Oh, es verdad… sí que eres lista Kinuhata-

-Por supuesto, no puedo depender del cerebro de Hamazura después de todo-

-Oy, eso fue muy cruel de tu parte-

-¿Pudiste entenderlo?- La niña abrió grande sus ojos poniendo una expresión de enorme asombro.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!- Rugió el rubio muy ofendido.

-Hey, como vuelvas a gritarme el número de miembros de ITEM volverá a descender- Le advirtió la castaña.

-Lo siento mucho- Se disculpo inmediatamente el chico agachando su cabeza mientras temblaba de miedo.

``Mierda, siempre es lo mismo con estas chicas monstruos… si no fuera por Rikuo´´ Pensó el rubio apretando su puño tras lo cual levanto nuevamente la cabeza mirando a su compañera.

-¿Y?, ¿tienes idea de quién es el que nos sigue?-

-No, solo empecé a notar su presencia desde que abandonamos la avenida…-

-Hmmmm, ya veo… ¿quizás… es posible que sea un acosador?- Sugirió el chico observando de soslayo a la niña al tiempo que una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios- tu sabes… algún descarriado fan de Kinuhata-chan…

-Imposible…-Negó Saiai sin dudar un solo momento- el único súper pervertido que conozco capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas horribles eres tu Hamazura…

-¿¡Qu…-

``Esta chica no conoce lo que es la palabra piedad´´.

Volviendo su mirada al chico, la castaña se le acerco y rodeo su brazo izquierdo con los suyos apegándose cariñosamente al rubio.

-¿¡Que… ¿¡Que estas!?...- Completamente rojo Hamazura intento zafarse de su agarre con poco éxito- su… ¡suéltame!...

-¿Realmente harás una cosa tan cruel?-

-¿Huh?-

-Una chica en peligro busca tu protección… ¿y tu se la niegas?... no creí que fueras ese tipo de hombre…-

-N… no lo soy…- Gruño el rubio molesto.

``Pero desde que eres más fuerte que yo, lo de la protección debería ser al revés´´.

-Hmm, bueno, no me importa en realidad... solo asegúrate de separarte antes de que lleguemos, ¿entiendes?… no quiero tener malentendidos con Rikuo…-

-Si, como tu digas- Contesto la chica de manera dócil algo que llamo la atención de su acompañante.

``Hmm, que raro… ella nunca se comporta de esta forma´´.

Pasaron varios minutos más en lo que la pareja seguía caminando uno bien pegado al otro.

-Pero… ¿estás bien con eso?- Pregunto de repente Saiai.

-¿Huh?-

-Si es realmente un fan mío… ¿no serías tú su objetivo principal?-

-¿Huh?, ¿qu… ¿Qué tratas de decir?-

-Si ves a un desconocido caminando tan amorosamente junto a la persona que tanto te gusta… **¿no tendrías un súper resentimiento con dicha persona?-** Sonrió la niña de forma perversa.

-¡GAH!- Como fulminado por un rayo el chico se petrifico en el sitio incapaz de dar un solo paso más comenzando a sudar a chorros de puro nerviosismo.

``¡ELLA ESTA TOTALMENTE EN LO CIERTO!... ¿qu… ¿Qué hago?... so… solo dije lo del acosador como una broma pe… ¿¡pero y si es verdad!?… ¿y si en estos momentos realmente tengo a alguien con un cuchillo a punto de saltar sobre mi?... ¿¡Qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer!?´´

-Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha…- De forma histérica su acompañante empezó a reírse al tiempo que soltaba su brazo- hubieras visto tu cara… ¡se veía súper estúpida! Ha ha ha ha ha…

``Ahora entiendo… la razón por la que me sujeto del brazo… fue para burlarse de mi… ¡MIERDAAAAAAA!´´.

Cesando las risas, Kinuhata desapareció repentinamente del lado del chico.

-Sigue caminando- Fue lo último que este alcanzo a oír antes de encontrarse solo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿Kinuhata?- Asustado, Hamazura volteo en todas las direcciones no encontrando ni rastro de su acompañante- que… ¿Qué siga caminando has dicho?... espera un segundo… ¿eso quiere decir… ¿¡Que me acabo de convertir en el cebo!?... maldición, Kinuhata… -Mascullo por lo bajo pese a lo cual acepto su nuevo papel y continuo adelante.

A propósito se desvió del trayecto original y se metió en un callejón semi oscuro en donde no paso ni medio minuto cuando comenzaron a escucharse pasos ligeros a su espalda.

``Ahí esta… ese debe ser el acosador´´ Sudo el chico tragando saliva de forma sonora ``Y… ¿y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?... Kinuhata!...´´

-¡Detente ahí!- Repentinamente, se escucho la amenazante voz de Kinuhata reapareciendo detrás del perseguidor.

Rápidamente, Hamazura se volteo viendo como entre él y su compañera habían rodeado al intruso.

-¡Ni siquiera intentes escapar!- Exclamo el rubio señalándolo- te tenemos completamente rodeado y… ¿Huh?...- Hamazura enmudeció cuando ante él vio a alguien que no esperaba- un… ¿¡un niño!?... ¿el acosador de Kinuhata es un niño?...

De pie en medio de los dos, con las manos en sus bolsillos y sonrisa despreocupada, se hallaba Takeshi.

-¿Acosador?, ja ja ja, mi madre tenía mucha razón… tu… eres realmente divertido- Se rio el castaño con humor- y por cierto, si quieres atrapar a alguien intenta no ser tan obvio… uno de los dos había desaparecido y el otro de pronto se dirigió a un lugar desolado y oscuro… tus intenciones eran muy fáciles de ver…

-¿Qué?-

-El tiene razón Hamazura… fuiste súper obvio…- Lo regaño Kinuhata.

-¡Oi!, ¿¡Por qué te quejas tu también!?, ¿no se supone que estas de mi lado?-

La niña lo ignoro para dirigirse al más joven.

-… tan obvio que el único que caería seria alguien que en realidad es su deseo ser acorralado… tu… ¿Quién se supone que eres?-

-Takeshi- Le dijo el niño con una sonrisa torcida que al rubio se le hizo escalofriantemente familiar- Hamazura… Takeshi…

-¿Hamazura?- Inquirió el nivel 0 sorprendido- ¿Por qué tienes mi mismo apelli…

-Desde que ella está sola por ahí muy probablemente asustada y es mi deber regresar por ella como el amable Onii-chan que soy hare una rápida petición- Lo interrumpió Takeshi- Nº 04 entre los Nivel 5 Mugino Shizuri… quiero… que me lleven ante ella…

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¿Eh?...-

**KTKMys4h**

-Tche, ¿Por qué tengo que ir a comprar cosas para esa mocosa?- Se quejaba un chico de cabello blanco largo hasta un poco por debajo del hombro y tétricos ojos rojos conocido popularmente como Accelerator, al tiempo que salía de una tienda de conveniencia ubicada relativamente lejos del lugar en donde actualmente vivía, cargado de bolsas y rumiando por lo bajo su mala suerte.

Estando en su casa, mientras descansaba perezosamente en el sofá, a cierta niña hiperactiva se le ocurrió pedir algo especial para la cena, a lo cual las dos tutoras de ambos y otra chica de apariencia similar a la niña estuvieron más que de acuerdo, sin embargo y a falta de ingredientes para su preparación ordenaron al albino a ir a comprarlos, a lo cual este se negó rotundamente mas luego de varios minutos de insistencia de sus tutoras y un rostro pequeño derramando lagrimas de infelicidad puesto que no podría comer lo que quería lograron por fin convencerlo.

-¡Yay!, ¡la táctica de la lagrima falsa funciono!... festeja Misaka Misaka como agradecidamente se apresura a devolverle a Worst las lagrimas falsas que ella le prestó-.

-¡Maldita mocosa!…- Rugió Accelerator recordando esas últimas palabras que había alcanzado a escuchar de labios de la niña antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento en el que vivían todos juntos.

Calmándose un poco, el chico siguió sus pasos, después de todo, él igualmente había accedido a hacer el mandado incluso después de haber descubierto el engaño debido más que nada a que si se seguía negando muy probablemente llegaría a ver verdaderas lagrimas en los ojos de aquella niña.

-Absolutamente nadie tiene permitido hacerla llorar- Emitió el albino irradiando fuertes intenciones asesinas.

-¡Espérame Aito-san!- Suplico de repente una niña rubia cruzándose en el camino del chico- ¡Kya!...

Tropezándose consigo misma, la niña dio con su cuerpo en el suelo justo a los pies del peliblanco que se quedo quieto observando con una ceja levantada la escena.

``Deja Vu´´ Pensó Accelerator recordando el día en que conociera a cierta monja de estomago inagotable.

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo estúpida?- Le espeto un niño de cabello rojo a la rubia apareciéndose cerca de los otros dos- tch, por eso es que no quería estar con ella… solo es un estorb… ¿huh?...

-¿Huh?- Con la misma expresión de incredulidad en su rostro que el recién llegado Accelerator le devolvió la mirada quedándose ambos en completo silencio, estudiándose mutuamente con sus tétricos ojos del mismo color.

``Este chico… me recuerda a alguien… solo que… ¿a quién?´´ Cavilo el albino muy intrigado con el pelirrojo.

-¡Yo!, padre…- Lo saludo Aito con total simpleza- supongo que es bueno volver a verte…

Confundido, Accelerator giro su cuello mirando a todas partes en busca de la persona a quien el niño se había dirigido como padre, no obstante sus pesquisas, en esa calle vacía solo estaban ellos tres.

-Te estoy hablando a ti… el chico sin nombre que se hace llamar Accelerator- Le dijo Aito interpretando correctamente los gestos mudos del peliblanco.

-¿Padre?, ¿me acabas de llamar padre… a mi?- Lo interrogo el albino sin poder ocultar la sorpresa por hacer sido llamado de esa forma- ¿Quién demonios eres?...

-Mi nombre es Aito… lo creas o no vengo del futuro… yo y cinco más incluyendo la miedosa tirada a tus pies- Le dijo el pelirrojo señalando a una aterrada y a punto de llorar Yuka que temblaba de los pies a la cabeza viéndose entre esos dos tan terroríficos- y yo soy tu hijo…

-¿Tratas de decirme… que esta niña, tú y otros cuatro como ustedes han viajado en el tiempo desde el futuro?-

-Así es… más en concreto, los hijos de todos los Nivel 5… de nuestro tiempo…-

-¿Los hijos de los nivel 5?- Inquirió el peliblanco.

``Independientemente de si está diciendo la verdad o no tampoco debería ser demasiado extraño que Ciudad Academia con sus avances tecnológicos muy por encima del resto del mundo sea capaz de lograr la hazaña de los viajes en el tiempo´´ Pensaba Accelerator ``Incluso enviando a los hijos de… ¿?... ¿nivel 5?... espera un momento… si mal me equivoco él tenía una relación bastante estrecha con la original… de ser así… él también…´´

Aito vio, como al albino se le formaba una enorme sonrisa que le cruzaba la cara de lado a lado, no era una sonrisa para nada linda.

-Oi… Su descendencia… ¿también ah venido?- Le pregunto clavando sus orbes carmesí en las del niño.

Ante una interrogante tan vaga cualquiera estaría confuso acerca de que contestar teniendo en cuenta de que se desconocía hasta de a quien se trataba de hacer referencia, sin embargo la pregunta en si era una prueba que tenía la intención de comprobar la autenticidad de su historia, en otras palabras es como si le dijese ''si en verdad fueses mi hijo ni siquiera sería necesario decirte de a quien me estoy refiriendo ¿verdad?''.

Y, tal y como se esperaba, el pelirrojo sabía muy bien de a quien hacía alusión con ''Él''.

-Por supuesto… también está entre los seis que vinimos- Le respondió dándole la misma sonrisa macabra que cruzaba por los labios del albino.

-Interesante… muy interesante… - Ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa, este, se acerco al pelirrojo dejando su rostro a solo un par de centímetros del menor- tu… ¿te importaría contarme más detalles acerca de este… ''viaje''?...-

**KTKMys4h**

-Ahhhh…- Suspiro Sora muy cansada al tiempo que seguía vagando por las calles sin tener ni la más mínima idea de por dónde iba llevando ya varios minutos de caminata solitaria- es… estoy completamente perdida- Musito con desanimo- ¡AHHHH!- Grito de repente llena de frustración y un poco de ira- ¡esa maldita de Kumiko!, dejándome abandonada aquí…y lo peor es que no tengo en donde pasar la noche… muu… por supuesto tengo algo de dinero de este tiempo pero no es lo suficiente como para pagar un hotel… además de que tampoco podría… por el registro y esas cosas… sería demasiado sospechoso para los de este tiempo… y no puedo llamar mucho la atención… ahhh… se suponía que debíamos encontrarnos con ciertas personas que nos ayudarían en ese tema pero…

La niña siguió con su monologo por un buen rato caminando por entre la multitud sin siquiera ver a donde iba.

-¡Mama!, ¡papa!- Grito una voz llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

Girando su cuello, Sora vio a una niña como de su edad corriendo hasta ponerse a la par con dos personas adultas, la niña iba muy feliz sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras caminaba en medio de sus progenitores tomando una mano de cada uno de ellos, los que a su vez le hablaban de forma muy cariñosa.

-Aja, ¿y esto que se supone que es?- Inquirió Sora con una vena pulsándole en la sien al ver el cuadro tan familiar y armonioso- Ciudad Academia, una ciudad repleta de estudiantes en donde los padres son muy escasos por no decir que solo aparecen en las visitas programadas y el único par presente se me aparece justo ante mis ojos en el momento en el que más necesito de los míos… ¿pura coincidencia… o es la cruel vida que se burla descaradamente en mi cara huh?...- Muy irritada la niña le dio la espalda a la imagen luminosa continuando su camino aun más molesta que antes- tch… no sé porque… **pero realmente necesito golpear a alguien en estos momentos…**

-Eh, no yo… este… ya estoy esperando a alguien…- Murmuro una voz femenina llena de nerviosismo haciendo que la pelinegra detuviera sus pasos y se girara una vez más hacia donde provenía la voz.

Junto a una pared al lado de un callejón, un grupo d estudiantes de Instituto rodeaban a una chica más pequeña de secundaria.

La joven, un par de años mayor que Sora, de largo cabello negro y ojos azules, trataba por todos los medios que disponía el negarse a la invitación de la que era objeto por los estudiantes mayores no obstante lo cual estos no cedían y continuaban asediándola cada vez mas y mas casi al punto de arrastrar a la chica al callejón contiguo.

-Oh, matones molestando a una chica- Murmuro Sora observando la escena- hmm… ¿debería intervenir?, en estos momentos no tengo mucho tiempo pero aun así… hmm… como la hija de mi padre no puedo pasar esto por alto… bien eh… ¿Qué haría él en estos casos?...

La pelinegra dudo un poco antes de respirar profundamente en un intento de calmar sus nervios alterados y, tras colocar una deslumbrante sonrisa sobre su rostro, se dirigió al grupo conformado por los matones y la chica.

-Oh, así que aquí estabas Onee-chan…- Canturreo la niña en un tono falsamente alegre al tiempo que introduciéndose entre los estudiantes mayores llegaba a donde la chica y le tomaba la mano arrastrándola naturalmente fuera del circulo- no debiste separarte de mi Onee-chan, ja ja ja, mira que eres despistada…

-¿Eh?- Sin atinar a absolutamente a nada, la otra chica simplemente se dejo llevar sin decir ni una palabra.

Observando sorprendidos como su presa se les escapaba como agua entre los dedos, los estudiantes se miraron entre sí sin comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Es… ¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO MALDITA SEA!, ¿¡QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE ERES!?...- Grito uno de ellos y a continuación Sora y la aterrada chica fueron nuevamente rodeadas- ¡No te aparezcas y te largues como si nada maldición!- Rugió el mismo sujeto muy molesto.

-Tch, parece que no cayeron...- Se fastidio la niña al tiempo que observaba a todos lados buscando algún resquicio por donde escapar con la chica a quien sostenía de la mano.

``Hmm, esto es extraño... ´´ Cavilo Sora pensativa ``¿no me había dicho papa que la estrategia del amigo perdido era infalible?... ¡Mentiroso!´´.

Volviendo en sí, la pelinegra sonrió dulcemente antes de dirigirse a los estudiantes mayores confiando en que de alguna manera su encanto de niña pequeña solucionara las cosas sin tener que recurrir a su fuerza.

-Ehh... como dije ella es mi Onee-chan... ¿verdad?- Inquirió dirigiéndose a la chica.

Esta, que debido a los nervios parecía tener la lengua atorada se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio hasta que tomo el valor de confirmar lo dicho por Sora.

-S... Si... e... ella es mi... mi her... hermanita... aja… ja ja...- Balbuceo.

``Ya podrías verte un poco menos nerviosa´´ Pensó la más joven viendo lo pésima mentirosa que era su compañera viendo como efectivamente nadie se lo estaba creyendo.

-Hoo... ¿en serio?... ya y entonces ¿cuál es el nombre de tu Onee-chan, huuuuh?- Le pregunto uno a Sora señalando a la otra chica.

-¿Huh?-

Ante eso, tanto Sora como su compañera se quedaron de piedra sin saber que decir.

-Su... su... su... ¿¡su nombre!?, cla... ¡claro que lo sé!, ¿po... ¿¡por qué no habría de sa... saber el nombre de mi Onee-chan!?-

-¿Y?... ¿cuál es?...-

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del grupo todos esperando el nombre que saliera de los labios de la niña.

-Wa... ¡WALESKA!- Grito de golpe soltando el primer disparate que se le cruzo por la mente.

-¿¡Que demonios es ese nombre!?- Exclamaron los tipos- mejor dicho... ¿¡es siquiera el nombre de un humano!?

``Gaahhhh... ¡maldición!, ¡nunca fui buena poniéndole nombre a las mascotas!´´ Se grito la niña tomándose mentalmente de los cabellos ``tch, ahora ya es demasiado tarde para retroceder...´´.

-¡Lo crean o no ese es su nombre!- Los desafío en tono fuerte haciendo que increíblemente pusieran en duda las palabras de la niña- ¿cierto?, ¡Waleska!... -Añadió volteándose a la otra pelinegra quien, muy avergonzada por el horrible nombre no tuvo más remedio que asentir con su cabeza.

-¿En serio?, escuche de padres que ponen nombres raros a sus hijos pero esto... - Musito uno con duda.

-Ja, ¿lo ven?, no les estaba mintien...-

Dando un paso en falso hacia atrás, la pelinegra se tropezó cayéndose sobre su acompañante y arrastrándola con ella al suelo, del bolsillo de la chica salió un objeto que se deslizo hasta los pies de uno de sus acosadores.

Una identificación.

-Aquí dice Saten Ruiko...- Leyó el tipo en voz alta.

-...-.

-...-.

-...-.

-¡MENTIROSAAAA!- Rugieron los estudiantes muy enojados.

-¡Y USTEDES SON UNOS IMBECILES POR CASI HABERSELO CREIDO!- Los acuso la niña igual de molesta antes de calmarse y dirigirse a la chica mayor- oye... ¿crees que la mala suerte se hereda?...

-¿Huh?-

-Nada, olvídalo...-

-Bien, ¿por qué no mejor te largas de aquí y dejas de estorbarnos huuh?- Le aconsejo uno de los estudiantes a Sora al tiempo que hacía sonar sus nudillos.

-Oblígame...- Lo reto la niña dándole una mirada desafiante.

-¡Maldita!- Perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba el sujeto se arrojo sobre la pelinegra, mas antes de llegar a ella, la otra chica la había cubierto con su cuerpo para luego dejarla detrás suyo y quedarse de pie delante del tipo.

-¡Déjala en paz!, ¡ella solo es una niña!- Le grito en la cara con mucho mas valor del que en realidad sentía- ¿¡No les da vergüenza pelearse con alguien tan débil!?...

Algo hizo ''click'', en el cerebro de Sora.

``¿Débil?, ella... ¿acaba de llamarme... débil?... es cierto que no puedo vencer a mis padres y a Onii-chan pero... ¿¡débil!?´´.

¡Tap!...

-¿Eh?- Sintiendo una mano pequeña apoyándose en su espalda, la chica se volteo encontrándose con la niña que la miraba con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro aniñado.

-Oyy, Nee-chan... ¿a quién llamas débil huuuuuh?- Mascullo irritada.

Abriendo grande sus ojos, la chica se quedo de piedra al ver como la niña le hablaba de forma agresiva como si fuera un Yakuza.

``¿Que pasa... con esta niña?´´.

-Puede que no lo parezca pero en realidad soy un Esper de Nivel 4 ¿sabes?-

-¿¡NIVEL 4!?- Exclamaron los demás muy aturdidos. Entre ellos, el más fuerte apenas alcanzaba el Nivel 2.

-¿¡Nivel 4!?- Se sorprendió la chica igual de abrumada que sus acosadores.

``¿Que pasa... con esta niña?´´ Se repitió aunque en esta ocasión debido a un motivo totalmente diferente.

-Ja... ja... ja... co... como si eso fuera posible...- Murmuro un tipo pese a lo cual se veía muy nervioso- ¿una niña pequeña como tu... Nivel 4?... ja ja ja... en serio eres pésima para las bromas...

-Je, ¿eso crees?- Lo provoco Sora, al tiempo que se volvía a colocar delante de la chica mayor.

-Niñita engreída...- Sin poder aguantarse más, se lanzo sobre la pelinegra, mas esta vez la niña lo evadió dando un par de pasos de espalda hasta toparse con la pared del callejón sobre la que quedo apoyada.

-Je je, si que eres lento- Se burlo cruzando orgullosamente sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Tu...- Abalanzándose nuevamente sobre ella, le lanzo un feroz puñetazo a la cara que, para su enorme dolor y asombro del resto, dio contra el muro rompiéndose literalmente la mano cuando la niña desapareció del lugar como si hubiese sido tragada por la pared.

-¿Qu... ¿¡Que!?, ¿¡Teletransporte!?- Exclamo uno de sus compinches.

-No es eso...- Le dijo Sora reapareciendo otra vez junto al tipo que, arrodillado, se sujetaba con fuerza su mano en medio de gritos de dolor,... aunque... solo había vuelto una parte de su cuerpo.

-Su cabeza... ¡Su cabeza sale de la pared!- Grito uno muy aterrorizado- ¿que... ¿¡Qué clase de poder tiene esta niña!?...

-Blehhh...- Burlona, la pelinegra les saco la lengua, acto seguido el resto de su cuerpo se hizo visible saliendo de la pared como si esta fuera una simple cortina de agua- si tanto quieren saberlo... ¿por qué no tratan de averiguarlo?.

Ante la sonrisa confiada de la niña, los estudiantes vacilaron mirándose entre si hasta que uno de ellos dio un paso adelante.

-Soy un nivel 2, ¿qué tal si comprobamos si es cierto lo de que eres un Nivel 4?- Le pregunto al tiempo que extendía su brazo en dirección a la pelinegra.

A continuación, hubo un destello y de la palma extendida del chico salió disparada una bola de luz plateada hacia Sora.

Con gran calma, esta levanto su propio brazo derecho moviéndolo a un costado.

Antes de llegar a la niña, la esfera de luz siguió el mismo movimiento desviándose de su trayectoria e impactando en una pared del callejón creando una pequeña explosión.

-¿¡Que!?, esa... ¡esa niña acaba de desviar el ataque de Tetsuo-

-Genial...- Musito la chica más grande muy admirada de lo que veía.

Momentáneamente aturdido por su fracaso, el llamado Tetsuo se recupero rápidamente volviendo a lanzar varias esferas de luz, las cuales siguieron siendo desviadas por Sora dejando pronto los alrededores llenos de cráteres ocasionados por las mini explosiones.  
-Bien, eso ah sido suficiente- Dijo Sora en tono aburrido, al tiempo que movía una vez más su mano que señalaba perezosamente a Tetsuo.

-¡GYAAAAAHHHHHHH!...- Grito este de repente dejándose caer al piso mientras se sujetaba parte de su rostro del cual sus compinches veían que brotaba algo de sangre... cerca suyo, un pequeño piercing manchado de rojo yacía tirado en el suelo.

-¡Tetsuo!...- Dos de los compañeros del caído dirigieron sendas miradas de muerte a la pelinegra- ¡Maldita!...- Rugieron lanzándose sobre ella.

Dos pasos después, una abrumadora fuerza los hizo detenerse de golpe y los arrastro desde el centro de sus cuerpos haciéndolos chocar violentamente uno con el otro quedando luego junto a Tetsuo gimiendo de dolor.

-Incre... ible... - Volvió a maravillarse la otra chica- esta niña... es grandiosa...

-¡Hey, ustedes!, ¿¡Que sucede ahí!?- Grito de repente una voz que no pertenecía a nadie de los presentes.

-Demonios, ¡son los del Judgement!- Aviso uno.

-¡Larguémonos de aquí!- Profirió otro y, tomando entre ellos a los vencidos se retiraron lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Oh, estamos salvados- Suspiro de alivio la chica segundos antes de sentir una mano sujetar la suya y ser literalmente arrastrada cual bandera al vuelo por la niña que escapaba del lugar con ella- ¿eh?, ¿¡eh!?, espera un segundo... ¿por qué estamos escapando, los de Judgement son los buenos...

-Solo mientras sigas sus reglas...-

-¿Huh?-

-Papa me dijo que si estaba envuelta en problemas y alguien del Judgement se aparecía empezara a correr lo más lejos posible o tendría muchos problemas...-

-¿Eh?... no logro entender a que te ref...-

-Tengo circunstancias especiales que no pueden ser explicadas-

-Si tu lo dices, ah, eh... espera... espera...-

-No voy a detenerme hasta perderlos de vista-

-Pero si ni siquiera nos están siguiendo y además... además... ¡mi dormitorio queda para el otro lado!- Grito la chica ocasionando que Sora se detuviera de golpe, debido a lo cual ella misma termino atropellando a la niña cayendo ambas de bruces al suelo.

-Por cierto- Siguió Sora aun sin levantarse- ¿no nos hemos presentado verdad?...

-Ah, es verdad... mi... mi nombre es Ruiko... Saten Ruiko- Se presento la chica incorporándose y ayudando a la niña a levantarse- ¿y el tuyo?...

-Sora... por ahora confórmate solo con mi nombre...- Le respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa pendenciera antes de cambiarla por una más ''angelical''- por cierto eh... ¿de casualidad tienes en tu dormitorio espacio para una adorable niña perdida que no tiene donde pasar la noche?...

-...-.

-...-.

-... ¿Huh?...-

**KTKMys4h**

-Ahhhh… - Suspiro muy cansado un chico de puntiagudo y desordenado cabello negro y ojos azules llamado Kamijou Touma.

Como casi siempre, otra vez había tenido que asistir a clases suplementarias debido a sus pésimas calificaciones escolares, razón por la cual fue obligado a permanecer con su diminuta profesora hasta muy tarde.

En ese momento, luego de sobrevivir a otra larga y tediosa tarde de estudios de la que nuevamente fue incapaz de aprender una sola cosa, el chico caminaba hacia su dormitorio con los hombros caídos y su ánimo por los suelos.

Ajeno al tumulto general provocado por los cientos de estudiantes y trabajadores pululando por las calles, el pelinegro alcanzo a oír lo que le pareció como el llanto de una niña pequeña.

-¿Huh?- Observando a derecha e izquierda Touma detecto en un espacio algo apartado de la muchedumbre que iba y venía sin prestar atención a nada, a una niña, probablemente de 10 años o menos corto cabello castaño y asustados ojos verdes sentada en el suelo y llorando a mares mientras que un chico quizás de la edad del pelinegro o aun mayor yacía a su lado tendiéndole una mano con la que acariciaba suavemente las finas hebras del cabello de la niña.

-¡Quiero ver a papa y a mama!- Lloraba la pequeña, sus ojos llenos de terror dirigidos al estudiante que continuaba acariciando su cabello.

-Tranquila niña, si vienes conmigo un momento te ayudare a encontrar a tus papis, ¿no es así?-

A pesar de su tono afable y su sonrisa amigable, algo en el rostro del sujeto no pareció convencerla asustándola aun más que antes intentando retroceder solo para ser sujetada por las manos del chico.

-No, no, no puedes irte… estoy intentando ayudarte después de todo- Sonrió al tiempo que aprisionaba la cintura de la niña entre sus garras.

-Maldito…- Hirviendo de furia en lo que veía, Touma cerró su puño y se abalanzo sobre el estudiante mayor con su rostro lleno de ira- ¡aléjate de ella!

-¿Eh?- Dándose vuelta, lo único que pudo ver el otro tipo fue unos nudillos extremadamente cerca de su cara antes de ser violentamente abatido por el feroz puñetazo que lo envió volando varios metros.

-¿¡Que demonios pretendías hacerle a la niña!?- Grito Touma haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-¿Eh?, no, espera, yo solo… ¡solo intentaba ayudarla!- Se excuso el sujeto muy asustado al ver el rostro furioso de Kamijou.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!-

Sin que se lo tuvieran que repetir una segunda vez, el tipo se incorporo y se dio a la fuga lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas dejando solos a Touma y a la pequeña.

Girándose, el pelinegro se arrodillo a su lado y le tendió un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas al tiempo que le sonreía de forma cariñosa.

-¿Estas perdida?, ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrar a tus padres?- Le ofreció el chico lo mas suavemente que pudo.

A pesar de que eran casi las mismas palabras y gestos del tipo anterior, las del pelinegro sonaban muy diferentes a oídos de la castaña, de igual forma la niña vio que no solo su boca le sonreía, los ojos del chico también desprendían gentileza y amabilidad, la misma que le fue imposible de resistir.

-¡Ah!, este… yo no soy como el otro ¿sabes?- Intento explicarse Touma para no crear malentendidos-... no tienes que tener miedo de mi… yo…

El pelinegro fue repentinamente callado cuando la niña, muy tímidamente, sostuvo con su mano el dobladillo de la camisa del muchacho.

-A… ayúdame… Onii-chan- Le pidió desprendiendo ternura por cada uno de sus poros.

-Hum, déjamelo a mí- Le sonrió Touma internamente aliviado de que ella confiara en el.

``Sin embargo, una niña perdida… y a estas horas de la tarde… incluso ya casi anochece´´ Pendo Kamijou algo preocupado por la situación ``¿en dónde diablos se habrán metido los padres de la niña?.

Cerca de allí, vio una cabina telefónica, pensó en rastrear el nombre de la niña para averiguar su lugar de residencia solo para desanimarse rápidamente al recordar que no era muy bueno para hackear la red.

-Hmm, ¿de casualidad tienes una foto de tus padres o algo para reconocerlos?- Le pregunto a la castaña.

Esta asintió y de entre su vestido saco una foto en donde había tres personas, siendo claramente un cuadro familiar con la niña ubicada entre sus jóvenes padres.

Varios minutos después, y tomando la mano de la pequeña, Touma la condujo por las calles preguntando a diestra y siniestra por las personas en las fotos pero, desde que el 80 por ciento de los habitantes eran alumnos que solo atendían sus propias ocupaciones adolescentes la tarea se le estaba haciendo bastante complicada.

Para empeorar el asunto, tampoco se había cruzado con nadie del Judgement o Anti-Skills que con toda seguridad arreglarían la cuestión en minutos o por lo menos se harían cargo de la niña hasta que encontraran a sus padres.

``No quiero ni imaginar en lo que se trasformaría mi mundo si de repente me presento en mi departamento con esta niña a cuestas´´ Se estremeció el chico horrorizándose ante la idea de ciertos dolorosos colmillos mordiéndolo furiosamente la cabeza.

-Ya tengo bastante mala suerte como para que me suceda eso- Suspiro Touma- demonios… ¿en donde están los agentes de la ley cuando más se los necesita?- Se quejo en voz alta.

-¿Llamabas?- Inquirió una voz a pocos centímetros del par sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

Quien así hablaba muy sonriente y sentada dentro de un auto, era una mujer de cabello azul atado en una larga cola de caballo, ojos del mismo color y una figura voluptuosa resaltando un par de enormes pechos.

-Yomikawa-sensei- Exclamo Touma- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?.

-¿Eh?, ¿yo?, a ja ja, veras… cierto niño salió a comprar cosas para la cena y como tardaba en volver fui obligada a salir a buscarlo jan…-

-Hmm, ¿cierto niño eh?- Murmuro el pelinegro.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Jan… ¿eh?, ¿y esa niña? Jan…-

-Ah ella… pues…- Kamijou dudo un poco antes de hacer partícipe a la mujer de todo lo que había sucedido.

-¿Perdida?- Se sorprendió la peliazul.

-Sí, eh estado buscando a sus padres con ella pero no eh tenido mucha suerte…-Continuo el pelinegro entregándolo la foto de la niña a la oficial de Anti-Skills- …no es como si alguna vez la hubiese tenido de todas formas…

-Ya veo, sin embargo es una sorpresa- Sonrió la mujer- ¿acaso esta de moda que los chicos de tu edad cuiden de niñas pequeñas? Jan…

-¿Huh?-

-No me hagas caso, bien encontrare a los padres de la niña ya puedes irte a tu dormitorio-

-Oh, sí gracias…- Le agradeció el chico volviéndose con la intención de despedirse de la pequeña y marcharse solo para darse cuenta de que la niña se aferraba muy fuertemente a su camisa- ¿are?, ¿eh?...

-Parece que no quiere que te vayas jan…- Musito Yomikawa viendo la actitud de la niña- bueno, es comprensible que nadie quiera abandonar el lugar en donde se siente protegido jan…

-Eh… ah… entiendo…- Suspiro el chico no quedándole más remedio que quedarse hasta el final.

Aprovechando eso, Yomikawa tomo su radio y se comunico a través de ella informando de una niña extraviada a lo cual rápidamente le informaron de la denuncia de unos padres buscando desesperados a su hija.

-Parece que esta búsqueda será corta jan- Le informo la mujer a los otros dos con una sonrisa- una joven pareja que encaja a la perfección con los de la foto ah informado de la desaparición de su hija jan… en estos momento se encuentran en la subdivisión de Anti-Skill nº 54, no está muy lejos de aquí… suban que los llevare hasta allí jan…

Muy contentos, Touma y la niña subieron al auto y fueron inmediatamente llevados hasta la sucursal de Anti-Skill.

Efectivamente, la pareja que esperaba eran los padres de la niña, quien al verlos salió corriendo hacia ellos los que a su vez la abrazaron muy aliviados y agradecidos de que se encontrara bien.

-Vaya, parece que todo salió bien- Sonrió el pelinegro.

-Así parece jan- Estuvo de acuerdo la mujer- por cierto ¿quieres que te lleve?.

-No, gracias, mi dormitorio no queda muy lejos…-

-Hmm, ya veo, en realidad tienes planeado ir a otro sitio antes jan…-

-Eh, no, no es eso ehh… solo…-

-¡Onii-chan!-

Sintiendo un leve tirón en su camisa, el chico bajo la mirada para encontrarse con el sonriente e iluminado rostro de la niña.

-¿Eh?, ah, eres tú, parece que has encontrado a tus padres eh… bien por ti…-

-Hum… este… Onii-chan… yo… eh…- Con sus mejillas rojas, la niña comenzó a girar su cara de un lado a otro- este… Onii-chan… ¿¡quieres ser mi novio!?

-…-.

-…¿huh?-.

``¿Qué dem… esta niña… se me acaba de declarar… la primera vez que una chica se me declara y… ¿¡tenía que ser una tan pequeña!?, ¡Fukou da!…´´ Se encontró pensado Kamijou al tiempo que desviaba sus ojos hacia los padres de la pequeña quienes para nada sorprendidos del arrebato de su hija simplemente se reían por lo bajo como si tan solo hubiese dicho una broma.

-Este… yo… ehh… ¿Por qué yo?- Se le escapo al chico en medio de su nerviosismo.

-Onii-chan no es muy lindo… -Dijo la castaña que como cualquier niño era siempre muy sincera en lo que pensaba- pero es muy amable y cariñoso, seguramente será un gran papa… por eso es el novio ideal para mi…

-Ah, eh… gra… gracias…-

``Esta niña… ¿es algo precoz eh?´´

Soltando un largo suspiro, Kamijou se inclino ante la sonriente castaña y le susurro una suave disculpa en la que se negaba a su pedido.

-Hum, ya me imaginaba que esa seria tu respuesta- Le contesto en un tono inusualmente maduro- pero… si el único problema es mi edad, entonces eso se arreglara cuando crezca, así que asegúrate de esperarme querido…

Dicho eso, la niña se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico luego de lo cual se inclino ante él y ante una a punto de morir de risa Yomikawa y se retiro con sus padres.

``¿Qué pasa… con los niños de esta época?´´.

-... si que eres popular jan...-

-No te metas conmigo...-

Despidiéndose de la oficial con un saludo escueto, el chico retomo su camino en dirección a su dormitorio.

-¿Un buen padre eh?... –Suspiro el chico una vez estuvo solo- ahhhh… para empezar para ser un padre primero debería tener hijos y por suerte para mi… aun falta demasiado para eso…- Agrego sin saber que una vez mas incluso alguien tan acostumbrado como él, había subestimado a su propia mala suerte.

Muy cerca de allí, una niña rubia que portaba un elegante vestido blanco de una pieza observaba sonriente con sus grandes ojos azules toda la escena.

-Finalmente te encontré… ''padre''…-

**KTKMys4h**

Al día siguiente, Sora se despertó algo tarde luego de pasar una noche gratificante conversando con Ruiko, que era una chica muy agradable y que de hecho había accedido a llevarla a su dormitorio en donde la pelinegra pasara la noche.

Desde luego, la decisión había sorprendido incluso a la misma dueña del lugar, pese a estar de acuerdo, su aceptación fue demasiado rápida hasta para alguien tan amistosa como ella.

No entendía el porque, simplemente la sensación de familiaridad que sentía de la niña la asombraba y dejaba sin palabras inclinándose por ayudarla incluso si desconocía muchas cosas de ella.

De la misma forma, Sora también sentía como si hubiese conocido a la pelinegra en alguna otra parte, más su cerebro algo rápido en olvidar detalles en pro de nuevas y fascinantes aventuras siempre la habían hecho una niña algo olvidadiza.

Debido a que era domingo, ninguna de las dos se preocupo por el tiempo y cuando despertaron ya era casi el mediodía.

En compensación por dejarla quedarse, la niña fue muy solicita intentando ayudar en lo que podía incluso en la limpieza del dormitorio el cual había ''ayudado'' a desordenar durante la noche anterior.

Mientras limpiaban, Sora se inclino un poco saliendo de su remera un extraño medallón de plata que quedo suspendido en el aire sujetado por un hilo que pendía de su cuello.

-¿Eh?, ¿y ese medallón?- Inquirió Saten al verlo- ¡es muy bonito!...

-¿Medallón?- Mirando hacia abajo, la niña se percato del objeto y rápidamente se lo guardo de nuevo dentro de su remera- ah sí, es… hmmm… me lo dieron mis padres…

-¿Tus padres?-

-Si eh… me dijeron que era muy importante y que solo lo utilizara cuando en verdad fuera a necesitarlo…-

-¿Usar?-

-Ah, no es nada importante en realidad, si… sigamos limpiando- Se apresuro a cortar la pelinegra visiblemente nerviosa.

Ruiko noto eso y, pese a que tenía ganas de seguir preguntando decidió contenerse y continuar con la limpieza en lo que estuvieron ocupadas hasta que acabaron unos minutos después.

Sintiendo un poco de hambre y en vista de que era casi el mediodía, las dos salieron para disfrutar del día recorriendo las calles y comer algo en algún restaurante.

-Sora-chan… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Inquirió Saten con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto-

-Este… ¿Cuál es tu poder?... ayer estuviste realmente fantástica pero en realidad y estuve pensándolo mucho pero no eh podido averiguar cuál era tu poder…-

-Je je, ¿así que estas interesada eh?- Sonrió la niña con orgullo- lo siento pero eso es un secreto… no obstante seria cruel de mi parte si al menos no despejara algo de tus dudas…

-¿Eh?, eso quiere decir…-

-No te lo diré- Negó la pelinegra sacudiendo su cabeza- pero si diré que mi poder es un subproducto heredado del poder de mi madre…

-¿¡Eh!?, ¿¡heredaste ese poder de tu madre!?- Se sorprendió Saten muy emocionada- o sea, ¿Qué tu madre también es una esper?...

-Alto ahí- La detuvo la niña colocando una mano entre ella y su interlocutora- eso ya fue demasiada información.

-¿Ehhhhh… vamos no seas así… solo dime un poquito más…- Insistió la chica de forma infantil.

-No lo hare- Contrario a sus edades era la más pequeña la que adoptaba una actitud madura en tanto la mayor seguía rondándola para sacarle información.

Luego de rendirse en sus intentos, lo que llevo varios minutos más, Saten continuo caminando llevando a la niña a los sitios a los que usualmente visitaba sola o con sus amigas.

En eso estaban cuando a lo lejos vieron a una multitud reunida en torno a un negocio de maquinas de juegos ubicado enfrente de una plaza.

Un poco curiosas, las dos se dirigieron al sitio en donde vieron un gran cartel que decía ''Campeonato de Air Hockey''.

-¿Air Hockey?- Inquirió Saten- oh, ese juego en donde debes anotar con un disco que se mantiene en movimiento en una mesa de aire… hmm… nunca lo eh jugado antes… bueno, no es como si fuera algo interesante ¿verdad Sora-chan?, ¿Sora-chan?...

Volteando hacia la niña, Saten vio como esta tenía los ojos clavados en la parte inferior del cartel llevando a la chica a seguirla con sus propias orbes.

-Abierto a participantes de cualquier edad- Leyó la chica- premio… ¡un sensacional Kit que contiene al completo los muñecos de la familia Gekota de edición limitada!… ¡Geh!, ¿¡Gekota!?... no me digas… Sora-chan tu…

-¡Gekota!- Exclamo la niña con sus ojos brillando de emoción- ¡la familia entera de Gekota!, ¡Gekota!, ¡Gekota!, ¡Gekota!... ¡tengo que ganar a como de lugaaaaar!, ¡Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooh hhhhh…!

Con llamas de fuego crepitando en sus ojos, la niña se perdió en el interior del negocio lo más probable para inscribirse en el torneo.

-Ehhh… creo que te llevarías muy bien con Misaka-san si la conocieras Sora-chan…- Musito Saten al encontrarse sola.

Aproximadamente media hora después, las inscripciones estaban cerradas, y los participantes, unos 32 en total, comenzaban a reunirse para disputar los primeros encuentros que serian a partido único por eliminación directa.

A pesar de estar permitido participantes de cualquier edad, la mayoría obviamente eran niños y niñas que no superaban la edad de Saten siendo Sora una de las más jóvenes.

No obstante habían personas mayores, entre ellas una chica un poco más alta que Saten, de corto cabello castaño que vestía ropas de calle normal y que al darse vuelta, la pelinegra vio que llevaba una máscara de Gekota que le ocultaba todo el rostro.

``¿Qué demonios?, ¿Por qué alguien de mi edad llevaría una máscara como esa?´´ Pensó la chica observando con mayor detenimiento a la participante.

A su vez, esta se volteo hacia Saten pegando un salto de sorpresa al quedar cara a cara con la pelinegra y rápidamente dándose vuelta y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-Hmmm… eso fue sospechoso… muy sospechoso…- Murmuro Ruiko muy intrigada por la actitud de la otra chica.

Finalmente los partidos comenzaron y, sorprendiendo a todos, Sora apabullo con extrema facilidad a cada oponente con el que le tocaba jugar.

-¡Gekota!, ¡Gekota!, ¡Gekota!-

-Wow… realmente debe encantarle ese peluche- Murmuro Saten viendo la pasión con la que la niña aplastaba a sus rivales.

Una hora después, las semifinales terminaron y las dos finalistas estaban listas para disputarse el gran premio.

De un lado, una rodeada en llamas y absolutamente resuelta en ganar a como dé lugar Sora y por el otro, la misteriosa chica enmascarada que Saten viera antes.

-¿Eh?, ¿¡ella de nuevo!?...- Exclamo la chica al reconocerla- como esperaba… así que ella es la ''jefa final ¿eh?... ¡ten cuidado Sora-chan!, tu oponente esta vez no será nada fácil…

-¡Kyaaaa!-

-¿Eh?- Mirando hacia las participantes finales Saten quedo con los ojos a cuadros al ver como a la niña le brillaban los ojos con la máscara Gekota de su oponente.

-¡Que linda!, ¿Dónde la compraste?- Le pidió a la enmascarada la cual solo se quedo quieta con algunas gotitas de sudor cayendo por su cabeza.

-Mira es esa chica… ¿acaso no tiene vergüenza?... tan grande y llevando una máscara como esa hu hu hu…-

Observando a su alrededor, Ruiko vio como algunas personas y participantes derrotadas murmuraban burlones acerca de la chica enmascarada.

``Bueno, si supiera que se burlarían de mi por intentar ganarme algo que me gusta creo que yo también me pondría una máscara´´ Pensó la chica sintiendo algo de empatía por la ultima rival de su amiga ``Hmm, en cierta forma me recuerda a Misaka-san… ¿¡!?... ¿¡Misaka-san!?´´

-No, no creo que sea ella… no puede ser ella…- Agudizando los ojos como si quisiera agujerear la máscara con su vista, la chica no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la castaña.

Por su parte Sora continuaba atosigando a su rival, la cual parecía algo nerviosa en su presencia.

-La… ¿Last Order?- Se le escapo a la chica antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Al escuchar el nombre Sora se detuvo de golpe mirando a la enmascarada con sospecha.

Sin embargo, el dueño del negocio anuncio el inicio de la final y cada una tomo sus respectivas posiciones en las puntas opuestas de la mesa de juego no obstante, la pelinegra no dejo de mirar a la castaña con duda.

El partido comenzó, y, haciendo honor a dos férreas Gekoers como ellas fue increíblemente reñido y parejo.

-JA!- Se rio la niña luego de marcar un tanto que la ponía un paso más cerca de la victoria final- ni te creas que serás capaz de ganarme… -Presumió muy confiada- cuando se trata de Gekota, solo conozco a una persona en todo el mundo capaz de vencerme y ella no está aquí para volver a ganarme JA JA JA JA JA…

Cinco minutos después…

-…-.

-…Pe… perdí…- Sollozaba la niña tirada a cuatro patas en el suelo- ¿Cómo es posible?...

``Woahh… Sora-chan fue literalmente aplastada´´ Se apiado Saten de pie al lado de la pelinegra sin encontrar palabras para consolarla…`` las Gekoers sí que son de temer…´´

En el otro lado, la arrebatada ganadora saltaba de felicidad muy contenta de hacerse con el gran premio.

-Bien, felicidades a la victoriosa ganadora que ha vencido muy fácilmente a cada oponente y se ha hecho acreedora de este gran set de la familia Gekota al completo…- Anuncio el patrocinador entre los aplausos dados por la victoria de la enmascarada en tanto se acercaba a ella con una gran caja en donde se guardaban los peluches.

Con manos temblorosas debido a la emoción, la castaña extendió sus brazos para recibir su premio.

-Y ahora para entregar el premio pedimos amablemente a la campeona a quitarse su máscara y ofrecer al público su rostro victorioso-

-¿Eh?-

-Hmm, ¿sucede algo?- Le pregunto el patrocinador a la chica.

-No eh, este… digo… no habían reglas en contra de que se usaran mascaras- Le dijo esta.

-Oh no, claro que no, esto es solo para tomar una foto de la campeona que estará en la puerta de nuestro negocio hasta el campeonato del próximo año…-

-¿Eh?, ¿¡nadie me dijo eso!?-

-No, bueno… no creímos que alguien tuviese algún inconveniente con eso… como de todas formas era un torneo para niños… je je je…-

-¿Qu… ¿Qué pasa si me niego?...-

-¿Nh?, ¿no entiendo el porqué habría de negarse pero… de ser así, el premio quedara para la subcampeona y el set de Gekota seria inmediatamente entregado a ella- Informo el hombre.

-¿¡Huh!?-

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales, la enmascarada pareció debatirse entre sí aceptar o no hasta que finalmente se decidió y poco a poco se retiro su máscara Gekota.

Allí, delante de todos, con las mejillas sonrojadas, apareció un rostro joven y muy bonito de ojos castaños que volteaban de una dirección a otra muy nerviosos como si deseara que la tierra se la tragase.

-¡Lo sabia!- Exclamo Saten muy contenta de que sus sospechas terminaran siendo ciertas- Sabia que eras tú… ¡Misaka-san!...

-¿Eh?, ¿Misaka?... ¿Misaka Mikoto?, ¿La Railgun?...- Se sorprendieron algunos de los espectadores.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, la campeona de este año es ni más ni menos que la famosa Railgun- Anuncio al patrocinador muy feliz.

-Mira, mira Sora-chan, déjame presentarte a una amiga mía- Salto Ruiko volviéndose a la joven pelinegra mas se detuvo al ver como esta tenía sus ojos dilatados fijos en la nivel 5.

-La única… que puede vencerme…- Susurro mientras casi sin darse cuenta se movía hacia donde estaba la campeona.

-¿Eh?, ¿Sora-chan?...-

Por su parte, Mikoto, viendo como la niña se le acercaba como si estuviera en trance se encaro a la pelinegra preparándose para cualquier cosa.

``¿Esta niña se parece mucho a Last Order´´ Se encontró pensando intrigada por el gran parecido entre la pelinegra y su clon más joven ``Pero… esta niña… tiene el cabello de color diferente y parece unos centímetros más alta… pero entonces… ¿¡eh!?, no me digas… ¿¡un nuevo clon!?´´

-¿Quién eres?... preséntate ahora mismo y dime quien te hizo o…-

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-

-¿Eh?- Fue lo último que pudo emitir Mikoto antes de ser literalmente tacleada por la niña que se aferro fuertemente a ella abrazándola por la mitad de su cuerpo.

-¿Ehh?- Emitió Saten con los ojos como platos al escuchar lo dicho por Sora.

-¿Ehhhh?- Emitió el publico al ver como de repente una niña pequeña llamaba madre a una chica no demasiado mayor que ella… y para colmo una tan famosa como la Railgun.

-¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?...-

**#### - #### KTyKMiL #### - #### **

**Hasta acá, hasta acá… ni una palabra más Mwa ha ha ha ha ha…**

**Hola ¿Cómo están?, bienvenidos nuevamente a Espers del Futuro aquí trayéndoles el capítulo 2 de esta historia.**

**Sobre el capítulo de la fecha pues que decir, lo más importante es que los visitantes del futuro están comenzando a moverse cada uno de ellos entrando en contacto con su respectivo ''ancestro'' XO.**

**Supongo que a esta altura ya se deben de estar imaginando quien es hijo de quien como soy de los que les encanta dejar pistas entre líneas… o quizás no, como también soy de los que le encanta dejar pistas falsas en mis historias Mwe he he he he… en este caso citare una frase conocida ''No todo lo que brilla es oro''… Mwa ha ha ha ha… tengan mucho cuidado con eso…**

**Para el siguiente la trama se enredara aun mas con algunos padres ya conociendo a sus hijos y Aleister Crowley recibiendo ciertas visitas en lo que será el comienzo de la segunda trama de la historia Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha… Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha…**

**Eso será todo por el momento, recuerden dejarme un pequeñito review de los que me hacen tan feliz y agradecido con ustedes, Sayonara.**


End file.
